


Don't Protect Her, She's Got It Covered

by smilexdarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has to remind Steve of the third stage of Peggy Carter fanboying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Protect Her, She's Got It Covered

**Author's Note:**

> There is some harassment in the form of cat calling and mild violence but I don't think it's too graphic. Just tread lightly if that triggers you. 
> 
> Also, this is a modern-day AU. Peggy is young and doesn't age just like Bucky and Steve, this is after CATWS but obviously Bucky has been found and is doing well.

New York, with all of its wonders and being one of Bucky’s favorite places, did have its downfalls. The main one on Bucky’s mind at that moment was the fact that it got so damn hot in the summertime. He would have been more than happy to stay in all day parked right in front of the fan in their apartment but Steve and Peggy had had something else in mind. 

Steve hadn’t been able to stop talking about _Fun Home_ since they watched the Tonys and he had been mesmerized by that amazing, little actress’ performance. Bucky had been impressed too, he just didn’t see why they couldn’t go see the show on a cooler day, or at night, or any other time but right now when he just wanted stay home and watch Peggy slowly give in to the stagnant heat of their apartment and end up in nothing but her knickers. 

He had begged and pleaded all morning to no avail and that was how he found himself trudging toward the Theatre District, dressed in slacks and a white button down, which was no doubt see through at that point and sticking to the sweat on the small of his back. He did have a nice view though. Steve’s light blue shirt was also wilting in the heat, clinging to his back, accentuating his muscles and Peggy looked like a dream in her tight, red dress. That dress had been the tipping point to getting Bucky to agree to go. She knew he loved her in red and that dress in particular made disagreeing with her impossible, a fact she exploited shamelessly. 

After the longest walk of his life, he was sweating in places he didn’t know he could sweat so he could exaggerate if he wanted thanks, they finally made it to the ticket booth. Peggy shooed him and Steve off so they could go stand a few feet away in the shade while she got the tickets. 

“You owe me for this. You know I only like being this sweaty when it involves you and Peg and multiple orgasms,” Bucky said. 

Steve chuckled and turned his head to look at Bucky through his eyelashes, “Well, we don’t have any plans yet for tonight. Maybe we could work something out that would be more to your liking.” Steve had long since gotten the hang of being suave and flirty but, much to his dismay and Bucky’s delight, he still blushed whenever he was being suggestive. 

Bucky grinned and reached out to brush his knuckles across Steve’s pink cheek.

“Whew, honey, you’re lookin’ fine in that red dress.” Steve whipped his head around toward Peggy and Bucky saw that a group of guys were standing near the theater door. They were all leering at Peggy but it didn’t take long to figure out who had made the remark as he piped up again.

“Aw, come on sweetheart. Don’t be shy. Why don’t you come over here so we can get a closer look at ya?” 

Bucky saw Steve tense up and and open his mouth to say something but Bucky touched his arm to get his attention. Steve looked at Bucky impatiently. He knew Steve couldn’t stand it when people blatantly disrespected others, but what never failed to really get Steve’s blood boiling was when men would shout lewd things at Peggy, or any woman for that matter. It had happened on several occasions out and about in the city and every time Bucky had to calm Steve down. 

He shook his head at Steve’s questioning look and Peggy came back over right at that moment to hand them their tickets. Peggy winked at Steve and, while he still didn’t look pleased, he seemed to remember how situations like this usually played out and he relaxed. 

Unfortunately the idiot, who clearly didn’t know what was good for him, separated from his group and came a bit closer to where the three of them were standing. On closer inspection, Bucky noticed his walk was a bit uneven and his eyes were glassy. He’d clearly been day drinking but that wouldn’t excuse whatever he was about to do and Bucky wouldn’t feel the least bit sorry for him when he got what was coming to him.

“Oh, got yourself a couple of bodyguards huh? Trust me honey, I could show you a better time than they ever could. I’ll rock your world so hard you’ll forget all about these losers.” 

Peggy simply removed her earrings and handed them to Steve, then she gave Bucky her purse, and finally she turned to stare blankly at the man who wasn’t really paying attention to her anymore. 

Instead he addressed Steve and Bucky, “Wow, you two ain’t gonna do nothin’ to protect your girl? Defend her honor? Well, then you don’t deserve a hot piece of ass like her. I’ll take her off your hands and show her what it’s like to be with a real man.” 

The man reached out to grab Peggy’s arm but she was too fast for him and in a couple of seconds flat she had his arm twisted and pinned against his back while she pushed him, hard, into the brick building Steve and Bucky were still leaning against. 

He yelped and whined as his face scraped against the brick and he started to speak but quickly shut up as Peggy added pressure to his arm. 

Peggy said, “I know I look amazing in this dress but that is no invitation for you to be an obnoxious twat and put a damper on my day out. Now, what’s going to happen is I’m going to be ever so gracious and not break your arm and let you go. If you so much as glance in my direction again or if I see you giving anyone else any trouble then I’ll have no other choice but to deal with you once and for all. And trust me darling, you don’t want that. Am I understood?”

The man winced and whimpered out a “Yes ma’am.” 

“Good,” Peggy nodded and released him. He looked at the three of them one at a time, bewildered, and stumbled back to his friends who all shuffled off in a hurry. 

Bucky watched as she silently put her earrings back in and straightened her dress. He realized that he and Steve were both smiling like goons when she huffed and asked “What?” 

They both cracked up and linked arms with her and she rolled her eyes but Bucky could see she was fighting a smile, too. They made their way into the theater and, between the blessed air conditioning and watching his best girl singlehandedly take care of some drunken punks, he was happy he had agreed to go out after all. He got two shows for the price of one.


End file.
